Un choix ne peut être changé
by Galatee
Summary: Sirius devient un vampire même si il ne l'a pas vraiment choisi. Et il dois prendre severus comme calice
1. Chapter 1

Calice malgré lui

Un choix inchangé.

Sirius leva les yeux mais les referma aussi tôt .Il se rendit compte qu'il avait un mal de tête qui commençait.

Veux-tu vivre ou mourir ? Entendit-il une voix dire.

Sil il avait envie de vivra voilà une question bien stupide, pensa-t-il dans son esprit embrumé, il réussi néanmoins à répondre dans un murmure.

-Oui, je veux vivre.

--

Dans quoi je me suis embarqué mais dans quoi je me suis embarqué vraiment…., pensait Sirius.

Ce qu'il pensait, devait être traduit sur son visage car Gidéon lui répliqua aussitôt :

--Arrêtes de râler on t'as laissé le choix.

--Un choix ?, répliqua Sirius, Vous appelez ça un choix.

Je tiens à vous préciser que vous m'avez demandé si je voulais vivre ou mourir.

Pas que je voulais pas devenir vampire, parce que quittes à choisir, je ne sais pas qu'elle est la meilleure option.

--Tu sais, ce n'est pas si mal d'être vampire.

En plus, quittes à choisir, tu aurais préféré rester dans les limbes du voile pour l'éternité.

Là, on t'offre l'éternité aussi avec tout les avantages que ça a.

Et avec ça comme tu es sorcier tu garderas tes pouvoirs sorciers.

Elle est pas belle la vie ?

--Non, pas du tout, enfin je vais devoir me nourrir du sang humain et du coup tuer des personnes.

Et comment je vais dire aux gens qui me connaissent que je suis un vampire.

Remus l'acceptera mais pas Harry.

--Dois-je te rappeler, intervint Gideon, que tu ne dois, en principe, ne plus avoir de contact avec ta vie d'avant.

Mais enfin moi, ce que j'en dis.

Et si tu ne veux pas boire le sang de plusieurs personnes, t'as qu'à te prendre un calice.

MOi on m'a dit de te sauver, et je l'ai fait un point c'est tout.

Je te laisse ce livre pour te documenter sur ton nouveau rôle de vampire.

--Attends, 30 sec, qui t'as dit de me sauver ?, demanda Sirius.

--Ca je ne te le dirais pas ce n'est pas le moments mais tu le sauras assez tôt.

Si j'ai un conseil à te donner c'est :

Fais confiance à ton instinct. Et surtout laisse le destin se faire

--

Alors voilà c'est ma première fic, alors soyez très indulgent.

Mais n'hésiter pas me dire ce que je fais mal, mais gentiment svp, et dites moi si vous avez des suggestions.

C'est une fic donc l'idée vient d'un défi de arutha.

Donc de l'aide est toujours bonne à avoir.

Et passer une super bonne soirée à tous.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

« Bon qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant, se dit Sirius ».

Pour la première fois, il décida à faire attention à son environnement.

Son dernier souvenir remontait, évidemment, au Ministère et puis au noir complet du voile.

D'après le vampire qui l'avait sauvé, Gidéon c'était ça, il avait été dans les abyme et il y serait resté pour l'éternité.

Personnellement, il ne s'en souvenait pas.

Voyant que son esprit commençait de nouveau à dériver, il regarda où il était.

Cela ressemblait à une grotte, du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait en sentant l'humidité, et le fait qu'il était entouré de pierre et surtout il faisait sombre.

Depuis Azkaban, il avait toujours détesté le noir.

En un coup une peur lui vint, et si il ne pouvait plus aller au soleil ?

Ce serait pire que tout pour lui.

« Oh mon dieu, pensait-il, oh mon Dieu »

C'est alors qu'il eut enfin un déclic.

Le livre que Gidéon lui avait donné, il avait bien dit qu'il était sur les vampires.

La voilà sa solution !

Mais voilà, comment faire, car (comme dit plus haut) il fait sombre.

« Enfin dehors, pensa t'il. »

Après 30 min, qu'on pourrait qualifier de merde à patauger dans cette grotte humide et du coup maintenant ses vêtements étaient plein de boue.

Et ce que détestait Sirius, c'est avoir de vêtements sales.

Déjà petit, il ne supportait et c'était peut-être le seul point commun qu'il n'ait jamais eu avec sa mère.

Tiens en parlant d'elle, il espérait que son tableau était parti, car la dernière fois il avait failli faire un homicide sur un tableau.

« C'est sûr cela aurait été son premier vrai crime, pensat-il avec amertume. »

Ce qui nous faisait poser une autre question.

Depuis combien de temps avait-il disparu ?

Ca devait être son jour de chance, la pleine était là, et hop une petite pensée pour Remus.

Il pourra lire son livre.

Bon première chose, est-ce qui pouvait vivre sous le soleil ?

_« « Les vampires des temps ancien ne supportaient pas le soleil. Mais comme toutes les espèces il a commencé à évoluer. _

_De nombreux vampires disparurent pour rester le plus longtemps au soleil, ce qui a contribué fortement à la disparition de l'espèce._

_Aujourd'hui cependant, les vampires peuvent rester toute la journée au soleil, à condition qu'il boivent une quantité de sang nécessaire pour toutes la journée »_

Bonne nouvelle, il pouvait vivre sous le soleil.

Mauvaise nouvelle, il allait devoir boire du sang.

Rien que l'idée, lui donnait envie de vomir.

Mais, bon ne pas penser à ça.

C'est à ce moment, qu'il remarqua que le soleil allait se lever.

Il continuerait sa lecture, dans la grotte.

Assez près, de la lumière pour savoir lire, mais pas trop quand même.

Il n'avait jamais, mais alors vraiment jamais, aimé lire.

C'était plutôt le truc de Remus ou Lily de se plonger toute une journée dans un livre, sans rien faire d'autres.

Mais comme on dit quand il faut y aller…. Faut y aller.

Je tiens à remercier :

**serenity444** : Merci de tes conseils, là j'ai presque pas mis de blabla, j'espère que ça te plaît plus. Fais le moi savoir. Encore merci et a+

**morrigana-taranis** : Merci pour les conseils, ici je n'ai pas mis beaucoup de blabla. J'espère que ça ne sera pas trop chiant pour toi. Merci pour le Ps, la raison pour laquelle je ne l'ai pas fait c'est que je suis nouvelle et ne comprends pas bien le fonctionnement de tout.

Passe une bonne soirée.

**Piwi-chan** : Merci aussi à toi, pour les quelques dialogues qu'il y a j'ai mis des guillemets. Les conseils sont un peu tous ls même j'espère que ça te plairas. Quant à la Beta, je n'ai pas très bien compris le système pour en avoir une. Comme dit+ haut, je suis nouvelle. Encore merci. Bye

**arutha01**/ Alors si il y en a une dont je veux l'approbation et les conseils c'est de toi, tu dois absolument me dire si c'est dans cette idée que tu imaginais la progression de cette fic. Donc signale-moi..

Bon !A toutes les personnes que j'ai remercié, eh bien…..

Je les remercie encore et j'espère que vous me donnerez encore des conseils et surtout si vous trouvez que je dois rajouter un truc pour que l'histoire soit mieux n'hésitez pas.

Vous pouvez mettre votre grain de sel. Ca m'aidera.

Merci à tous.


	3. Chapter 3

La pluie tombait à grosses gouttes, quand un homme habillé de noir arriva au coin de la rue.C'était normale d'un coté, on était 18 décembre, et Londres étant ce qu'elle est, la pluie était là plus souvent que le soleil.

**« Au moins il ne neige pas »** se dit l'inconnu.

Non pas que ça le gêne qu'il pleuve ou qu'il neige, cela revenait au même, il n'aurait pas froid, il ne ressentirait rien, mais, ce qui se serait passé c'est que la neige aurait ralenti son ascension .

Il continua à avancer sur la rue, pour finir par s'arrêter entre le numéro 10 et 12.

Beaucoup de personnes s'était demandées pourquoi le numéro 11 n'avait jamais été placé, mais bizarrement, les questions n'allaient jamais plus loin. Et personnes n'avait jamais mis ce numéro.

L'homme en noir était donc en train d'attendre, jusqu'a ce qu'apparaisse devant lui une maison à l'air délabré.

« Enfin, après 1 semaine de marche, j'y suis. Je commençais à désespérer ! »

L'homme alla sur le perron et entra dans la maison.

* * *

A peine l'homme eut-il fermé la porte, mais nous tenons à préciser que comme l'homme était pressé, il avait plutôt claqué que fermé la porte, qu'on entendit un grand cri.

« _Immondes bâtards qui osés franchir le seuil de ma maison. Soyer maudits espèce d'horribles sang-de- bourbe et les traîtres à leurs sang périront tous les uns après les autres »_

**« Eh merde, entendit-on, elle est toujours là, la vieille bique. Comme quoi les rêves ne se réalisent pas toujours »**

Comme vous vous en doutez, c'est homme en noir ne pouvait être que Sirius Black, parrain d'Harry Potter, maraudeurs à son époque et … enfin vous le connaissez n'est-ce pas.

Et ce même Sirius Black venait de réveiller le tableau de sa tendre et chère mère. Et comme il n'était pas patient il se retourna vers celle-ci et cria à son tour :

**« Mais c'est pas possible mais tais-toi, comment ça se fait que tu deviens pas aphones à forces de crier, espèce de folles. Alors je te préviens tu geules encore une fois et je te brûle. »**

Le tableau, en voyant qui était l'intrus, s'était arrêté de crier. Mais aussitôt la tirade de son fils terminée, elle recommença à hurler de plus belle.

Pour finir, Sirius réussi à fermer les tentures et le calme revient.

Là première chose que Sirius remarqua, était que personnes n'étaient venus quand sa génitrice avait commencé à hurler. On pouvait donc en déduire qu'il n'y avait personne dans la maison.

**« Ce serait bien ma veine, pensa Sirius »**

Pour plus de sécurité, et aussi avec un infime espoir de trouver quelqu'un, Sirius fit le tour de la maison.

Et la deuxième chose que remarqua Sirius, C'est que la maison n'avait plus été habitée et nettoyée depuis un bon moment, vu la couche de poussière qu'il y avait. En faites, il avait l'impression que depuis sa disparition, 6 mois plutôt, la maison n'avait pas changée.

Il visita toutes les pièces pouvant être accessible, car à ce rythme là, la maison redeviendrait inhabitable.

Enfin ayant tout visité, il décida d'aller à la cuisine.

« On ne sait jamais. » se dit Sirius.

Mais celle-ci fut vide, comme les autres pièces et dans un même état.

« Conclusion, se dit Sirius, l'ordre a changé de base secrète. Et problème numéro un, je ne sais pas où est la nouvelle base »

Et lui qui pensait que la situation ne pouvait pas être pire.

En plus, il commençait à avoir faim.

Donc il décida d'aller se nourrir ayant lu que le « jeune » vampire (quoique il ne se trouve pas jeune d'apparence pour un vampire mais enfin !!) Ne pouvait essayer de résister à l'appel du ventre pendant le 1er mois de « vie ».

Il repensa, encore une fois, à la joie qu'il avait ressentie en lisant le livre.

_« Les vampires au fil des siècles, ont commencé à de moins en moins vouloir tuer leurs victimes. La raison de ce changement de comportement est une des choses les plus obscures dans l'évolution du vampire. De ce faites, à présent les vampires préfèrent prendre plusieurs petites doses de sang chez différentes victimes._

_Pour empêcher que la victime ne perd son sang. Le vampire doit lui lécher le cou, car la salive du vampire peut guérir n'importe quelles blessures que celle-ci soit magique ou non. Il est aussi important de préciser que le vampire se lasse vite de ces différents partenaires._

_La vampires peut aussi se trouver un calice qui sera une réserve de sang bien plus_ _sûr »_

Dès qu'il avait lu ça, Sirius avait été se nourrir.

Il avait choisi comme première victime une jeune fille qui rentrait chez elle. Mais il avait été un peu trop loin. Car comme c'était sa première fois, le goût du sang lui avait donné une impression euphorisante.

Mais pas de panique, la fille était encore en vie, seulement il lui faudrait un peu de temps pour se rétablir.

Depuis, il s'était bien amélioré dans son rôle de « buveur de sang ».

Il ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu dire que le sang ne serait pas bon. C'était la meilleure chose qu'il eut jamais mangée. C'était tellement incroyable comme sensation, on sentait tellement vivre,….

Il ne trouvait pas le mot pour décrire ce qu'il avait ressenti.

C'est ainsi que Sirius parti vite à la chasse.

Il décida de ne pas aller loin.

En effet, il se souvenait que la maison avec le numéro 10 était un jeune couple. Ce serait parfait pour ce soir.

* * *

Sirius était à nouveau dans la cuisine, mais cette fois-ci il était rassasié.

Et maintenant il réfléchissait.

Comment faire pour joindre l'ordre ?

De nombreux choix s'offraient à lui, mais à chaque fois quelques choses venaient contredire ce choix.

Idée n° 1 :

Pourquoi ne pas sortir et rejoindre le terrier ou aller chez Remus. Mais voilà, il ne savait pas si il était toujours recherché parle les aurors et la police moldus. Donc sortir se révélait dangereux.

Idée n°2

Envoyer un patronus pour dire qu'il était en vie. Or que ce soit matin ou nuit, le patronus risquait de se voir mais surtout est-ce qu'il tiendrait assez longtemps car sans baguette ce serait dur.

Idée°3 :

Demander à Kreattur de venir et lui faire porter un message. Mais voit ce stupide elfe ne répondait pas.

Idée n°4

Attendre que quelqu'un vienne de lui-même. Problème, eh bien ça pouvait durer longtemps.

C'est Ainsi que Sirius se retrouva dans la cuisine, certes, en ayant manger, certes mais sans moyens de communication.

Après 15min, une lumière passa dans ses yeux.

« Oui j'y avais pas pensé. Pour une fois que il va me servir. Mais comment pourrait-il l'appeler ? »

* * *

Dans le bureau de Dumbledore

Le bureau des directeurs de Poudlard avait toujours été grand et impressionnant, et surtout, si vous vouliez avoir une discussion secrète, intimes et bien un conseil, trouvé un autre endroit que ce bureau, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il était entouré de haut en bas de Tableaux, qui n'avait rien de mieux à faire que d'écouter les conversations et d'émettre d'horribles petits commentaires et en rappelant toujours ce qui se passait du temps de leurs vivants.

Dans ce bureau, se trouvait un vieil homme et un autre plus jeune, qui semblait se disputer, enfin le plus jeune ne cessait de s'agiter, et faisait des grands gestes. Tandis que le plus vieux semblait calme et était entrain de caresser un étrange oiseau rouge, assis sur ses genoux.

« Non ! Cria un des hommes, Maintenant que j'ai réussi Draco à venir de notre coté en échange de la protection de sa mère, je ne vous tuerai plus »

Severus Rogue avait toujours été calme avec Albus Dumbledore qu'il considérait comme le père qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Comme on dit souvent on ne choisit pas sa famille.

Et lui il n'avait pas eu le choix avec son père.

Quand il pensait à tout ce qu'il avait du faire pour que Draco Malfoy lui donne sa confiance. Toutes les promesses qu'il avait du lui faire pour que le garçon veuille bien changé de camp et ne pas exécuter sa mission.

Dumbledore, quant à lui, regardait le mettre des potions s'énerver et dit :

« Vous n'avez pas le choix, votre rôle d'espion est important pour l'instant. Et votre position dans la hiérarchie de Voldemort est dès plus précaire. Je sais qu'il n'hésitera pas à vous tuer au moindre doute, Severus »

Le Severus en question lui fit des grands yeux.

« Ma mort ne gênera personne, à part vous ne se soucis de moi. Et de toutes façon, j'ai commis trop de crimes pour avoir la peur de mourir.

Par contre vous êtes important, beaucoup de sorciers croient en vous. Et moi, de tout façon je ne vous tuerais.

Non, non, non et non,… »

Le directeur le regarda avec des yeux compatissants et en même temps l'oiseau étrange, qui était en fait un phoenix se dirigea sur son perchoir

.

« De toute façon, mes jours sont comptés. Le sortilège de Tom est trop puissant. Je préférais que ma mort soit utile que si elle ne sert à rien »

« Stop ! Vous savez très bien que je suis proche de vous trouver une solution. »

Dumbledore le regarda avec un air exaspéré.

« Dois-je te rappeler, Severus, que toutes tes petites expériences n'ont servi à rien jusqu'à présent.

Alors soit raisonnable et suivant le plan de base. »

Mais Severus bien décidé à argumenter, ne se laissait pas pour un sous démonté.

« J'aurais bientôt trouvé, s'exclama-t-il, J'ai eu un bon résultat en ayant mélangé, la plus puissante des potions de guérisons et les larmes de phoenix. Il faudrait juste trouver un nouvel éléments qui soit un très puissants guérisseurs »

* * *

Dans un même temps, Sirius était dans l'ancienne chambre de Harry et Ron. Il parlait tout seul, enfin c'est ce qu'un œil ne connaissant pas la magie dirait.

Si on faisait plus attention, on remarquait que Sirius semblait parler à un cadre vide.

« Phineus, Phineus, houhou…. Dis donc vieux débris, je suis sur que tu m'entends alors réponds-moi ! »

Au bout de 15 min, une tête apparu dans le cadre. C'était vieil homme habillé d'une drôle de façon.

Son regard montrait que il ne s'intéressait à personne.

Quand il vît la personne qui l'avait appelé son visage se figea.

« Toi… toi… tu ….tu…es…, babluta. »Le tableau face à cette vision

« Oui je suis vivant, répliqua Sirius, Ce serait sympa que tu ailles le dire à Dumbledore, maintenant comme ça je pourrais sortir de ce trou à rat et tout expliquer. »

Bon j'espère que ce chapitre plaît mieux. J'ai essayé de faire un bon mélange. Comme vous voyez Severus est enfin et la rencontre est pour le prochain chapitre.

Toujours la même demande si vous avez des conseils à donner ou des remarques ou des plaintes , n'hésitez pas à les mettre, je ne le prendrai pas mal.

Un super grand merci à celles qui m'ont laissé des review:

morrigana-taranis, brigitte26, serenity444, arutha01

Passé une bonne journée

* * *


End file.
